


锦

by Shishangwu_here



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shishangwu_here/pseuds/Shishangwu_here
Summary: 没错就是昨天晚上前天晚上婆队的服装第一次搞其实有点紧张





	锦

**Author's Note:**

> 没错  
就是昨天晚上前天晚上婆队的服装  
第一次搞其实有点紧张

“世子殿下，全将军已到殿前，托臣带话，说这就来见您。”

“好。”

突然的战事总是打扰许多，军令下达时权顺荣在书房还没写几个字，侍从小声说了句全将军到了便胡乱扔下毛笔奔出去。

那是他第一次见全圆佑戎装整待的样子，那人还是和以前一样张开双臂，但盔甲总是拒人千里之外，对战争第一次有了实感的小世子放慢欣喜的脚步收敛了笑容，走进全圆佑圈起的胸前方寸时已经红了眼眶。

“要走了吗？”

“嗯。”

他把低着头紧揪着衣角的小世子拢进了怀里，隔着盔甲也能感受到颤抖。全圆佑轻轻拍着他的背，在额头上留下一吻。

“等我回来。”

今天是他回来的日子。

“你..你们都先下去吧，全将军来了....让他直接进来就是。”

小心翼翼打开雕花的木盒，里面是一件鎏金苏锦长袍，是全圆佑战中托人带来的，薄如蝉翼的袍子上，金线绣着繁花，他也不知道远在大西北的全圆佑怎么会送来苏锦，他连试穿都舍不得就珍藏了起来。

第一次当然要穿给他看。

全圆佑本就不习惯殿前的客套奉承，庆功宴一结束就找了个理由逃了出来，直奔世子处去。

他的世子好像不在，环顾四周只是静悄悄的找不见人影。

“顺荣？”

他向里走着，唤着小世子的名字拨开大白天放下的帷帐，没来得及看见什么就被一双手虚虚蒙住了双眼。

“顺荣？”

“都半年了....”

“半年一封信也没写过，一句话也没带过...”

听见是他熟悉的软软糯糯的声音，全圆佑松了口气不自觉上扬了嘴角，委委屈屈的语气已经让全圆佑想到了他的小世子鼓着脸颊肉嘟着嘴的样子。

“你再不回来我都以为你......”

没给他嘟嘟囔囔抱怨完的机会，全圆佑摸索着抚上权顺荣的脸吻了下去。他的额旁又多了一道新疤，是几个月前留下的，虽然快要褪去还是显着凌厉，疤的主人却是意外的温柔，拇指细细摩挲着权顺荣的脸颊，隔着手掌轻轻吻着，他不知道有多想念这双唇，无数军营的夜里他想着这双唇觉得又能多活一天。

他细细地磨蹭着，伸出舌尖勾勒出饱满的轮廓，牙齿叼住下唇遍遍厮磨，权顺荣好像整个人都是香甜的，全圆佑包裹着他的唇一遍遍吮吸像汲取蜜一样迫切。

这好像是他们之间最漫长的吻，权顺荣张开牙齿小口获取空气的时候又被过分的趁虚而入，全圆佑先是舌尖探进口腔仔细的舔舐，在他的小世子痒得难忍时又捉住舌头纠缠品尝，指头拭去流出嘴角的银丝时舌尖重重抵过上颚，让权顺荣呜呜嗯嗯着彻底软了身子，盖住双眼的手不撑力的落下来。

全圆佑觉得自己从军多年的所谓自律自持，在睁开眼看清眼前的人的瞬间都被通通打破。

权顺荣穿着的长袍他并不陌生，那是他在出征前就托朋友为他量身定做的苏锦，只是还没来得及看他穿一次就去了战场。

他想过无数次权顺荣穿上的样子，却唯独没有现在这样。

薄如蝉翼的锦袍下就是雪白的皮肤，羞红了耳朵的小世子除了一件袍子一丝不挂，颀长的脖颈下是精致的锁骨，胸膛上暴露在空气中的两粒红樱随着呼吸起起伏伏，再向下曾经无数次被全圆佑握在手中蹂躏的性器已经悄然挺立。

全圆佑的目光过于炽热，小世子羞得要恼火了，衣服一扯就要遮住不给看了，不过尝了甜头哪有就此打住的道理，全圆佑一把揽过权顺荣劲瘦的腰肢，顺势把他不安分的手搭到自己肩上又一次狠狠吻了下去，和刚才的和煦温柔不一样，他仿佛要用尽力气把权顺荣揉进自己身体里，宽厚的手掌在腰上游走，隔着锦缎摸得权顺荣发痒，只能更向前贴上汹涌起伏的胸膛。

全圆佑的吻一刻未停，带着骨子里的占有欲吻上耳垂，先是咬住慢磨，再是包含吮吸，暧昧的水声回荡在权顺荣耳畔，下意识抱住全圆佑的头向下移，他于是顺着下颌线舔上锁骨，留下一个个殷红印记。

一只手扶着权顺荣向后仰的腰，另一只手滑到身前捉住一侧的乳粒揉捏着，听着权顺荣压抑的哼声全圆佑边在胸前落下吻边抬起眼来，目光相对的一瞬间像一股电流经过，权顺荣微眯着眼睛，泛红的眼角还闪着水光，眼里的一切都将全圆佑引向深渊。

他毫不犹豫含住另一侧的乳粒，不留情的拉扯吮吸着。

“啊嗯.....圆佑.......”

权顺荣被突如其来的快感刺激地向后仰着喘息，雪白的脖子伸出优美的线条，他能感受到全圆佑粗糙的舌面碾过乳粒，快感从胸前传遍全身，呼吸急促到像要窒息却还是忍不住将自己送的更深。

袍子堪堪挂在臂弯，露出光滑的肩头，全圆佑不知第多少次衔住他的唇，手顺着泛起薄汗的腰线探向隐秘的极乐之处，权顺荣再也没有平日世子的儒雅稳重，手忙脚乱的解着全圆佑的衣服，他感觉全身像是点起了火，亲吻不够，抚摸不够，他需要更多，他要眼前这个人把全部都给他。

权顺荣的手滑过全圆佑紧实的胸腹，凸起的不知新的旧的疤错落在一起，他像是嫉妒了，也要留下一个属于自己的标记，于是低头一口咬在全圆佑胸前，引得安心吻他侧颈的人嘶的一声，还没来得及得意，那人报复一样伸进一根手指让权顺荣彻底没了力气。

“啊...哈..........”

全圆佑忍住直接把人抬起来的想法又探进两根手指，三根手指不安分的搅动模仿着性事的抽插，感受着一股股热流将它们完全包裹。

“啊啊....唔圆佑...圆佑进来...”

贴在耳边的呻吟让全圆佑的理智彻底瓦解，他抬起权顺荣的一条腿挂在臂弯，没有预告的将硬挺的性器直插到底。

“啊！...啊......”

权顺荣被这一下刺激的绷直了脊背，后穴却贪婪的收缩吮吸着想要索取更多，喘息呻吟混杂着缓缓抽插的暧昧水声，全圆佑没给他反应的时间，顺势抬起另一条腿，就着插入的姿势抱他走向床榻。

“嗯...啊....慢一点，圆佑走慢一点...”

权顺荣张大了嘴巴昂起头却只能是无声的呻吟，每走一步挺翘的龟头都戳进最深处的敏感点，短短几步简直是极致的折磨。

“世子殿下有每天想我吗？嗯？”

全圆佑把权顺荣放倒在床上，两条细长的腿就那么挂在肩膀上，他温柔的转头吻上大腿内侧的软肉，身下却是一次比一次凶狠的顶进最深处，小世子生理泪水糊满了眼睛沾湿了床榻，呻吟声一次比一次甜腻，混杂着交合的水声与肉体的碰撞回荡在空气中。

“啊啊.....别这么叫我...啊轻一点....”

“先回答我，有吗？”

说着又是整根拔出再全部没入的几记深顶。

权顺荣彻底受不了了，摇着头呜呜咽咽地求饶，红着眼眶点着头满口说想你想你每天都想你。

“想我世子殿下还让我这么辛苦吗？”

反应过来全圆佑是什么意思的时候权顺荣已经被一个翻身，跪坐在交合的地方，他当然知道全圆佑要他怎么做，但这样的姿势让性器进到了最深处，小世子害怕的只敢眯着眼睛看着全圆佑。

全圆佑看着自己送的锦缎挂在爱人的臂弯，已经不知道什么时候沾上了点点的白浊，权顺荣还是不愿意脱下，两手撑着全圆佑的胸口伏趴在胸前，委委屈屈瘪着嘴好像立马就能哭出来，流着水的小穴紧致的让人头皮发麻。实在不忍心欺负他，全圆佑叹了口气把人抱紧坐了起来，一边安抚的从后脑勺顺到腰下，一边身下不知疲倦的冲撞着，勾起不成句的细碎呻吟。

“啊啊...圆佑...我好像不行了..圆佑....”

“乖，想射就射。”

全圆佑继续着顶撞，伸出舌尖吻着昂起的脖颈，一手拉过一边的锦袍包裹住权顺荣挺立的性器上下撸动起来。

“不要...圆佑不要...啊！....”

略微粗糙的缎面在脆弱的性器上来回摩擦，偶尔蹭过顶端的小孔，加倍的快感几乎让权顺荣立刻射了出来，白液沾满了衣服，也滴在两个人交合之处一片泥泞。

高潮过后的权顺荣偏头靠在全圆佑肩上缓着，身下的人却又不知疲倦的动了起来。

“圆佑慢一点...圆佑.....”

怎么可能慢一点，日思夜想的人在身下求饶，想到他的小世子竟然学会在久别重逢后这么诱惑他，全圆佑拔出性器将权顺荣翻了个身跪趴着，掀起袍子直直挺进，隔着袍子也能看见权顺荣突出的蝴蝶骨，流畅的腰线像蜿蜒的山脉延伸至隐秘的丛林，他一手握住细腰，一手大肆揉捏着饱满的臀肉，不知道多少次冲撞过后，在权顺荣快要失去意识时喷薄而出。

可怜的小世子不知道又被那人拖起来任意摆布要了多少次，圆佑圆圆全将军叫了个遍也没用，那件锦衣已经被欺负的不堪入目被全圆佑脱了放在一边，在权顺荣筋疲力尽时全圆佑又从身后抱过来，执着的把性器埋进松软的后穴又惹的他不自觉的颤抖。

好像跟刚才不是一个人一样，全圆佑轻轻抚摸着，像啄木鸟一样点啄在已经布满红痕的肩头，战场上叱咤风云的将军这时候不着调地问他为什么要穿成这样，是拿准了他会忍不住吗。

快要昏睡过去的小世子又羞红了脸，心里想着这人真是呆瓜一个不说也罢，嘴上还是扭扭捏捏说了第一次要穿给你看啊就把头埋进了枕着的胳膊，睡着之前他听见全圆佑的低笑和贴在耳边说的话。

“嗯，好看，你怎么样都好看。”

嘁，呆瓜果然就只会说这么简单的情话。

**Author's Note:**

> 再说一遍，我真是权茸亲妈


End file.
